The Ultimate Halloween Fright Fest
by Jenny McDugal
Summary: Several WWE stars and divas attend a holiday dance in Stamford. However, a haunted house is next door to the dance hall! What will happen? To find out, read!
1. Basics

**AN: Hello guys! Guess who's back? (Finally!) My Halloween fic is finally being posted today! Sorry it's almost a week late. Just couldn't think of what to put in here. Now I've got it all figured out (I think). Here, I'm just covering the basics of the story.**

Title: The Ultimate Halloween Fright – Fest

By: Jen

Rating: G to PG for mild language

Genre: Humor/Suspense

Characters: Taker, Gracie, Kane, HBK, HHH, Batista, Edge, Matt, Jeff, Morrison, Miz, CM Punk, Mickie, Melina, Ashley, Michelle, Eve, Kelly Kelly, Jillian, and Maria. (There will also be brief mentions of Sara and Chasey Calaway.)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anybody in this story. I am just writing this for my own enjoyment.

Summary: A group of wrestlers and divas decide to go to a special Halloween dance thrown by Vince McMahon in Stamford, Connecticut. Little do they know that the dance hall is located next to a haunted house. When the dance is over, everybody should expect to be scared straight by the house. What will happen? Read to find out!!

A/N: **Well, these are the basic elements. At best, I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Do not forget to leave a review even though this is a little too late for Halloween. Please?**

**~Jen**


	2. Special Wake Up Call

**A/N: Guess who's here again? Yup, it's Jen. This is the second installment and first official chapter of "Ultimate Halloween Fright Fest." Thanks to LCHime and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing the first installment! I luv ya! Lol. I crack myself up. On with the story!**

**Note: In the story, Mark will have black hair throughout. I know his hair is naturally red, but he looks hotter when his hair is black. Well, he does!!**

Chapter 1: Special Wake – Up Call

Date: Oct. 31, 2008

Location: Mark's ranch; Gracie's room

Time: 7 AM, Central Time

On the Calaway ranch in Houston, Texas, 3 – year – old Gracie Calaway was asleep in her bedroom. She was comfortably cuddled underneath her High School Musical comforter with her head on her matching HSM pillow. Gracie was also hugging her Dora the Explorer plush doll. Little did she know that she would get the creepiest and funniest wake – up call of her life…

**In Mark's room**

Meanwhile, in the master bedroom, Mark was just waking up after a deep sleep. Before getting out of bed, he gave a loud yawn and stretched out his arms. It was at that point that he came up with a great idea. Since it was Halloween, Mark decided to dress up as his Undertaker character and scare his younger daughter.

"Man, this is going to be so funny!" Mark thought, changing into his Undertaker gear (including the coat, hat and boots), putting on his eyeliner and putting his contact lenses in his gorgeous green eyes.

Mark just hoped Gracie would find it funny also. If she didn't, he didn't know what he was going to do!

A few minutes later…

Gracie was still sleeping and hugging her Dora doll when she heard a knock on her door. Curious, she sat up right away.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Ms. Calaway, the Grim Reaper is right outside your door," a deep voice snarled through the door.

While she was opening the door, Gracie was thinking, "No way. The Grim Reaper can't really be outside my door, can he?"

After she opened the door, Gracie came face to face with her father in his Undertaker garb with his eyes rolling in the back of his head! She let out a small gasp. Damn, he looked creepy when he did that!

"Eeeekkk!!" Gracie screamed, and ran for her bed and got under the covers and giggled.

Taking off his hat and coat and taking out his contacts, Mark laughed at his daughter and walked into her room.

"How'd you know it was Daddy, ya little brat?" Mark asked, getting under Gracie's comforter and joining his daughter.

Rolling his eyes, Gracie replied, "Daddy, please. You're the only person I know who could get away with that."

After that, both father and daughter giggled.

"Would you like to go downstairs and have some breakfast, honey?" Mark asked his little girl.

"Yes please," Gracie replied.

"You've got it," Mark said, putting his daughter on his back. "Would you like a piggyback ride?"

Gracie nodded, and father and daughter went down the stairs to have something to eat.

**A/N: Well, there is the chapter. I do not own anything to do with High School Musical, Dora the Explorer, or the Grim Reaper. Don't own nothin' else, either. I have to go watch Smackdown and eat supper now! Byyyyeee!!!**

**~Jen**


	3. More Funny Wake Up Calls

**A/N: Hello readers! I'm back! Thanks to Animal Luvr 4 Life, LCHime, and Souless666, and taker43 for reviewing the last chapter. You made a good point about the contacts, Souless666. They would put a strain in your eyes. That's why I opt for glasses instead. The next chapter is on in 3… 2… 1!**

Chapter 2: More Funny Wake Up Calls

Location: Edge's house

Time: 7: 15 AM

In Tampa, Florida, 35 – year – old Adam Copeland was in his room sleeping with his dogs Luger and Branny. His cell phone ringing disrupted his sleep, however.

Groaning, Adam picked it up and asked, "Who is this? Can't you see I am trying to sleep?"

"Adam! Come quick!" cried out his cousin Shannon. "Your mom is downstairs. Dead!"

"Hold on, Shan. I'm coming. Thanks!" Adam then hung up and ran downstairs.

When he went in the living room, he found his mom Judy on his sofa, unconscious.

"Mom? Are you okay?" asked Adam, walking over to her. When he went to shake her, Judy shot up, scaring him to death!

"Ha ha! Gotcha, cous!" Shannon laughed, walking in.

"Funny, huh hon?" Judy asked her son.

"I hate you and Shannon so much right now," Adam muttered, trying not to laugh. With that, he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

7: 15 Central Time; North Carolina; **Matt's POV**

At my house in Cameron, North Carolina, I was in my room. A vicious knock caused me to sit up in bed.

"What? Who is it?" I asked.

Just then, my 31 – year – old brother Jeff and his girlfriend Beth Britt burst in.

"Matt, Beth and I just woke up to the funniest thing ever," Jeff said.

"Well? What'd ya wake up to?" I wanted to know.

"Jeff and I woke up to Lucas coming in the guest room and wearing a Frankenstein mask. It's designed for dogs. Isn't that funny?" Beth asked me.

"What the heck? Where is Lucas?" I asked, confused as to why Lucas would wear a mask.

"I believe he's still in the guest room, asleep on the bed," said Jeff. "Follow me and I'll prove it to you."

"Um… okay." I followed my brother and Beth to the guest room they slept in, not knowing what to expect.

**In the guest room… Jeff's POV**

We entered the guest room to find Lucas still wearing his Frankenstein mask. It was the cutest sight ever!

"Well, I guess you were right Jeffro. Lucas is wearing a mask. Do you think he'd go trick or treating for dog treats as Frankenstein?" Matt asked me.

I nodded, and so did Beth.

"Probably willing to bet that Grandma made the mask so that Lucas could dress up too," I said.

Matt and Beth agreed with me, and we got ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

**A/N: There is Chapter 2! I was going to include Shawn here, but decided to give him his own chapter. After that, there will be no more "wake – up call" chapters. That okay?**

**~Jen**


	4. Shawn's Wake Up Call!

A/N: Hi people! This is Sister of Destruction. Hope my readers had a happy Thanksgiving! I know I did, haha! Thanks to Ainat and Animal Luvr 4 Life for reviewing the last installment. Luv ya!

Chapter 3: Shawn's Wake Up Call

Location: Shawn's house in San Antonio, TX; Rebecca's POV

Time: 7:30 AM Central Time

In my home here in San Antonio, I woke up bright and early to make breakfast for my kids. I let my husband Shawn sleep because he'd been on the road for the past few days. He looks like a little angel when he sleeps, doesn't he?

Downstairs, I told Cameron and Cheyenne to meet me in the living room after breakfast was over. The 3 of us met as promised to discuss how we could wake Shawn up.

"Mommy made these masks for you kids so that you could wake Daddy up. What do you guys think? Be honest," I asked of my kids.

I showed my kids a mask of Dracula, and a mask of the Devil. They giggled hard when they saw the masks.

"This is going to be funny! Hope Daddy thinks so too!" Cameron giggled.

"Me too!" replied Cheyenne.

Man, this was going to be great!

Upstairs…

**Shawn's POV**

One minute, I'm lying in bed minding my own business. The next, I woke up to a knock on the door of my bedroom and coming face – to – face with the Devil and Dracula!

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed. "What's going on here?"

"Daddy, wait!" cried Cameron, removing his Devil mask. "It's me and Cheyenne. We just wanted to surprise you."

Cheyenne removed her Dracula mask, proving to me that it was just a Halloween prank.

"Phew. I see what's going on. Mommy put you up to this, didn't she?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes she did," said Cameron.

Chuckling, I got out of bed and mumbled, "You two are some goofy kids. Come on, let's go see your mother."

So we did.

**A/N: There is the last "wake up" chapter of this story. The dance will not start in the next chapter, but in the one after that. Promise!! What did you think??**

**~Jen**


	5. Big News

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm here on yet another Friday night to update for ya. Taker43, thanks for reviewing the last installment. You don't even know how much I appreciate all of your support. I really do! BTW, I left more reviews for all of your wrestling stories as well!**

Chapter 4: Big News

Location: Calaway ranch

Time: 7:45 AM (Central Time, duh!)

Meanwhile, at the Calaway ranch, Mark and Gracie were eating a breakfast of bacon, waffles and eggs. Gracie was drinking a glass of orange juice while Mark was drinking a cup of coffee.

"You excited about tonight, honey?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," said Gracie, kind of disappointed.

"But…"

"I kinda wish I could go trick – or – treating with Chasey," Gracie said, still disappointed.

Mark could understand why his daughter was sad. The previous day, Chasey had gone over to a friend's house to sleep over and go trick – or – treating. She told Gracie that even though she loved her little sister, no 3 – year – olds were allowed. It was like how Mark felt when his brothers wouldn't let him collect candy with them.

"Aw sweetie. It's okay. You and I will have fun tonight, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Gracie.

Then the phone rang loudly, and Mark got up to answer it.

"Hello? Whom am I speaking to?" he asked.

"It's Glen," said Mark's good friend Glen Jacobs. "I have big news."

"You got a new pet?" Mark started.

"No," said Glen.

"You're expecting a new baby?"

"No! I wanted to tell you that Vince is throwing a special Halloween dance tonight up in Stamford. I wanted to ask if you were going to go. You really should. Ask Gracie to come if she wants," Glen said.

"Okay." Putting his hand over the phone, Mark asked Gracie, "Gracie, would you like to go with Daddy to Stamford for a dance tonight?"

"Yes please," she replied.

Getting back on the phone, Mark told Glen, "We'll be in Stamford tonight!"

"Great! See you tonight," said Glen, hanging up the phone.

Mark said "Bye" before hanging up too. He saw his daughter still at the table with her head down.

"What's the matter? Do you wanna go back to bed for a while?" he asked.

"Yes," Gracie said with a yawn.

"You've got it," Mark said, picking his daughter up. Then, he walked up the stairs with his daughter to his bedroom to sleep for a few hours.

**A/N: There is another chapter for ya! I promise that the next chapter is the big party. Expect the Superstars to be dressed up in some funny costumes! See you next Friday night!**

**~Jen**


	6. Meet and Greet

**A/N: Hi Fanfic readers! It's Sister of Destruction. Did you see the Slammy Awards on Raw Monday night? Overall, I was not happy with it. I mean, Chris Jericho as Superstar of the Year?! WTF! However, I was proud of Jeff Hardy for winning a Slammy for Extreme Moment of the Year (his Swanton onto Randy Orton from the scaffolding on the 1/14 Raw). Way to go Hardy boy!! Anyways, thanks to Animal Luvr 4 Life, taker43 and GWRB Tommy Oliver for reviewing the last installment. Here's the latest!**

Chapter 5: Meet and Greet

Location: Dance hall in Stamford, Connecticut

Time: 7 PM (Eastern Time)

Mark and Gracie finally made it to the dance hall in Stamford a few seconds after 7:00 that night. Mark had settled for his Taker attire while Gracie was dressed up like Gabriella from High School Musical. She had on a cute no – sleeve red dress, a red headband, knee – highs and red ballet slippers. She had made the decision to dress up as Gabriella during a shopping trip with her mother Sara while Mark was on the road.

"Taker! Over here dude!" said a voice with a southern accent.

Mark and his daughter walked over to where the Hardy brothers and Beth were.

"Ha! Great costumes guys!" Mark laughed.

"Thanks," Jeff said. Jeff was dressed up like a clown in black with a purple tie. Matt was dressed up like the scary – looking doll from the movie Saw. Beth's costume however, was a lot more angelic. She dressed like an angel with a white sleeveless dress and a gold halo on her head.

Soon, a few of the Divas showed up. Eve Torres was a hula girl. Ashley Massaro was the lead singer of Rancid. Jillian Hall was dressed up as Britney Spears (who else?). Kelly was a cheerleader. Finally, Melina was dressed like an Egyptian princess. They walked over to the Hardys, Beth and Taker.

"Hey there guys. What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"Hey Ash. How's your daughter?" Matt asked.

"She was sick before, but she's fine," Ashley replied. She saw Gracie in her costume and cooed, "Hi sweetie pie. You're so adorable." The other Divas cooed to Gracie too.

Then, the first dance of the night was under way.

A half hour later…

At 7:30 PM, the rest of the Superstars arrived. CM Punk arrived as a karate master. John Morrison was dressed up as none other than Kevin Federline with a white tank, torn blue jeans and several gold chains around his neck. His partner the Miz was a zombie in black with green face paint. Triple H was dressed like a tennis star while HBK was a cowboy. Edge was dressed like a vampire. Batista was dressed as James Bond. Finally, Kane was dressed as Kratos from the video game God of War.

"Mark! Over here!" Glen shouted.

Mark and Gracie ran over to Glen and hugged him.

"Uncle Glen, you look great," said Gracie.

"Thanks sweetie. You look so adorable," Glen replied.

15 minutes later…

Mickie James, Michelle McCool and Maria Kanellis were the last 3 people to show up. Mickie was dressed in her Lara Croft costume from Cyber Sunday. Michelle and Maria were also in their Cyber Sunday costumes with Michelle as an army girl and Maria as a bunny rabbit. Everybody in the dance hall complimented each other on their costumes before starting to dance again. Little does everybody know that the house next door will produce some creepy sounds…

**A/N: Done! Phew! Kane's costume came about after I read Scorpina's Halloween story. I saw the Hardys' costumes on Matt's MySpace page and decided to incorporate them in this fic. Mickie's, Michelle's and Maria's costumes are what they were in the Cyber Sunday costume contest. All other costume ideas were 100% mine. Hope you like!**

**~Jen**


	7. The First Sign of Trouble

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy celebrating Christmas and New Years'. Tonight, I'm updating my Halloween story first and then my Christmas fic. Here are my shout – outs:**

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, Animal Luvr 4 Life and taker43 for being the most recent 3 people to review this story.**

**Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and taker43 for reviewing "A Perfect Hardy Christmas."**

**Fearless Hardy, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy and SBMFanatic for putting APHC on Story Alert.**

**Well, that is it for the shout outs for now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The First Sign of Trouble

Location: Stamford Dance Hall

Time: 9:15 PM ET

In the dance hall, everybody at the party was dancing the night away. The song they were dancing to was "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears. Glen was pretty surprised to see Mark on the dance floor with his daughter, considering his friend wasn't even a dancer.

"Mark? Why are you dancing? Especially to a pop song by the ex – wife of a hip hop artist?" Glen teased.

"Glen, come on dude. Britney has given us some good music every once in a while. Besides, Gracie likes Britney's music. Right honey?" Mark asked.

"Yeah Uncle Glen. So pipe down and let me dance. Please," said Gracie.

"Okay. Sorry!"

This only caused Mark and Gracie to laugh.

"Hmm. You know what this party really needs?" Jillian asked.

"No Jill. What?" Melina wondered.

"It needs… me to sing karaoke!" Jillian cried out.

"Oh God Jillian! No! Please!" everybody else shouted, preparing to cover his or her ears.

However, it was too late. Jillian was already starting to sing along with Britney:

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in_

_(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin_

_(You want a piece of me)_

Of course, she was singing the song very poorly and off – key like she always did on Monday Night Raw.

"Oh my fuckin' God! This woman is awful!" Shawn cried out, his hands over his ears.

"I know! I'm lucky not to have to be a part of the Raw roster anymore," said Triple H.

"Hunter, please shut up," Dave, Glen, Shawn and Phil said at once.

"He's just being honest you guys," Matt pointed out.

"So leave him alone!" shouted Jeff.

"Yeah," said Beth, standing up for her boyfriend.

However, the worst was yet to come. The chorus was playing for the second time. Since he was dressed like Kevin Federline, John Morrison took the floor next to Jillian and sang along with her! He sounded better than Jillian, but only a little bit. All of a sudden, the lights started to flicker back and forth eerily.

"What was that?" Miz asked.

"The lights must've flickered. Is there a storm outside or something?" Adam wondered.

"No Adam. It's actually fine outside," Michelle pointed out.

"Oh well. It's not that bad. Let's keep partying!" Maria cried out.

They did for a while until the lights flickered yet again.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Gracie said.

"Aw sweetie. It's okay. Daddy's right here," Mark said, picking his daughter up.

A few hours later…

Since the lights hadn't flickered in a while, everybody was dancing to the final slow song of the night, "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston. Just after the song was over, the lights flickered so bad that they finally went out! Then there was an eerie clear blue mist in the air.

"Get… out… now," an eerie booming voice cried in the hall.

Everybody did as the voice said, as they didn't want to make the owner of the voice angry. Once everybody was outside, Gracie looked at her dad and whimpered, "Daddy? What are we gonna do now?"

"I don't know honey. It's okay. You're okay. Nobody's going to hurt you or any of us," said Mark, trying to sound soothing and caressing his daughter's back. That was something he would have to think about. Who was trying to make their Halloween night miserable, and why?

**A/N: Well, there's the chapter. Lyrics for "Piece of Me" by Britney Spears used without permission. Again, I do not own anything.**

**~Jen**


	8. Even More Eeriness

A/N: Hello! Well, I updated 1 story tonight, and now it's time to move on to story #2. Thanks to Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, taker43, and wolfgirl77769 for reviewing. Wolfgirl77769, you gave me the best idea ever. So now the eeriness continues before everyone finds out the deal behind the lights and the voice!

**A/N 2: I mistakenly typed the last chapter as the 7****th**** chapter when I should've done it as Chapter 6. This is the official chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Even More Eeriness

Outside the Stamford dance hall, everybody was recovering from what had happened over the past few minutes. First, the lights had flickered during Jillian's performance. Then, they'd flickered again right after Jillian's performance. Finally, the lights had gone out, an eerie blue mist had come up, and a creepy voice had told them to leave the dance hall. Now they were figuring out what to do…

"Somebody hold me please!" Maria cried. "I'm so scared!"

Doing Maria a favor, CM Punk wrapped Maria in his arms and assured her that she would be okay. Meanwhile, Gracie was whimpering in her father's lap, looking like she was about to cry.

"Gracie, what's the matter sweetheart? Why are you so upset?" Mark asked his daughter. "Hmm? Don't be scared baby. We're okay. Nothing's going to hurt us."

"Mark, she has a right to be scared. What happened a couple minutes ago was really weird!" Eve said.

"It's okay, Grace. Like your dad said, nothing is going to hurt us," said Michelle, caressing Gracie's hair.

"Yeah," Kelly and Mickie said together.

However, all of that was only the beginning. Another blue mist popped up, covering Maria!

"No! No! Noooo! What are you doing to me?? Stooooopp!!" Maria screamed.

"All right… my new bride," another eerie voice boomed out.

Then, the mist released Maria, but she was no longer the playful bunny she'd came to the party as. She was now dressed in a white bridal gown with a black veil on the top of her head!

"Oh God Maria! You look really creepy!" Ashley cried out.

Running toward her car, Maria said, "I'm going home you guys. I'm way too scared to be here anymore!"

Running after Maria and pulling her back to the group, Mickie said, "Hell no you're not. We're going to help you confront who did this to you. Right girls?"

"Hell yeah!" all of the Divas cried out.

"You bet we're going to confront this voice. Right you guys?" Beth asked.

"YEAH!!" all of the guys shouted.

Gracie, however, was still in her father's arms with a few tears running down her face.

"You know honey, I don't blame you for being upset right now. Even horror movies creep me out," Kelly said, wiping Gracie's tears away.

"Yeah. Hear that, Gracie? You're not the only one who hates horror movies. You're all right. Calm down, babe," Mark said, giving his daughter a kiss.

"What are we going to do now?" Morrison asked.

"We are going to go in that haunted house and confront who the hell is making our Halloween so miserable!" Glen shouted.

"Right. Let's go," Mark said.

Then, everybody prepared to go into the haunted house and confront the "demon."

**A/N: Update 2 is finally done! Here's my plan for this story: next chapter, we find out who the voice's owner is. The chapter after that will have everybody getting ready to go home. The last chapter will look at Mark and Gracie going home to Texas and going to bed. I hope that's okay.**

**~Jen**


	9. Confronting the Voice

**A/N: Hello everybody! SOD is here and ready to go! I know you weren't expecting me until tonight, but I figured I'd update this morning so that I'd have more time for myself tonight. Thanks to Animal Luvr 4 Life and Danielle Wolf for reviewing. Danielle Wolf, I will gladly take you up on your story offer. I might rate it PG – 13. Is that acceptable? Let me know!**

Chapter 8: Confronting the Voice

Date: 11/1/08

Time: Midnight

Location: Haunted house next to the dance hall

The Halloween holiday was over, but now the Superstars and Divas had to find out who was living in the haunted house next door to the dance hall. You see, the gang was ordered to leave by a creepy voice. Then, a blue mist captured Maria in front of her former boyfriend CM Punk. Finally, when the mist released Maria, she looked like a ghost bride with a white gown and black veil!

**In the haunted house**

When the group first went inside the house, it was eerily dark because the light switches didn't work. Luckily, there were 3 flashlights on the table next to the door that worked perfectly.

"Wow. Daddy, it's really dark down here. It's kinda creepy," Gracie said. At this point, she'd finally stopped crying after her father had clamed her down.

"Whew. I know. Didn't expect it to be so dark," Mark said, taking one of the flashlights.

"Maria, don't worry. We're going to find out who this voice belongs to," Phil said, taking a flashlight with one hand and holding Maria's hand with the other.

"Thank you Phil," Maria replied, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously. Gracie was right. It is creepy in here," Matt pointed out. "So, who wants the third and final flashlight?"

"Mmm, I'll take it," Melina said, taking it off the table.

"Okay. Let's go!" Adam ordered.

This caused everybody to solemnly stare at him.

"Um… Let's go? Please?" This time, Adam was a little more pleasant – sounding.

They were about to go upstairs when another blue mist captured Maria.

"Oh my god, Phil! Phil! Help me! HELP ME!" Maria screamed in the mist.

This time, Phil put his hands through the mist and tried to help Maria escape. However, she wasn't getting out.

"Guys, I can't free her. Somebody needs to help me out here!" Phil shouted.

"I'll do it," Jeff said, stepping forward.

"Excuse me?" asked Beth, feeling insulted about her boyfriend.

"I have to, Beth. It's the kind of guy I am. I promise that I still love you though," Jeff told his girlfriend, kissing her on the lips.

Beth appeared to have let it slide because she said, "Okay, Jeff. Do the right thing and rescue Maria."

"Hello! I really need help over here!" Phil shouted again.

"Okay. Hold on!" Jeff replied. He walked over to the mist and put his hands through it too. After a couple of pulls, Maria was finally free.

"Yay! I'm free! Thanks, you guys. You're so sweet," Maria said, giving them each a hug.

"All right. Let's go upstairs for real this time. Please," Dave announced, staring at Adam.

"Dave, I used my manners. I did say please," Adam told Dave.

"Oh my God! Let's go, jerks!" Ashley shouted at them.

Then, everybody went upstairs to wait for the owner of the voice.

**Upstairs…**

15 minutes after making it up the stairs, the group had not found the owner of the deep voice. So now they were asleep in the house's only bedroom with Beth in Jeff's lap, Maria in Phil's and Gracie in Mark's. All of a sudden, the closet door creaked.

Sitting up, Gracie groaned and walked over to the closet. She opened the door. Surprised by what she saw, she closed the door and woke her father up.

"Hmm? What is it, babe?" Mark asked, sitting up and yawning.

"I found somebody in the closet. Come with me and I'll show you," Gracie said, walking back over to the closet. At this time, everyone else was awake and followed her and Mark to the closet.

At the closet, Mark opened the door and found the voice's owner to be…

**A/N: Whoops! Cliffhanger! Who do you think the voice belongs to? You'll have to wait until the next update to see!**

**~Jen**


	10. Confronting the Voice pt 2

**A/N: Hello Fanfic members! I'm baaack! ******** I'm on my mom's laptop because I'm annoyed that my computer will keep booting me off the Internet due to security issues. Now I will reveal who the voice's owner is!**

Chapter 10: Confronting the Voice Part 2

In the haunted house, Gracie had just told her father that she saw somebody in the upstairs closet. Mark opened the door and found the creepy voice's owner to be… Paul Bearer! Undertaker's own manager? Why would he play such a mean prank?

"Hello, Undertaker," Paul said in his character's eerily high voice.

Stunned, Mark cried out, "Paul Bearer?! Oh my God! I hate you already! How could you play that prank on us?" Then he laughed to show that he was kidding.

Thinking, Bearer replied, "Well, I decided to pull a prank on you and your friends. It was supposed to be just a joke. If you're wondering how my voice was so low, there was a megaphone in here that helped lower my voice. As for the mist, there was a machine that helped me to produce it. As for your friend Maria…" He then looked slyly at Maria. Mark and Glen stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm sorry, Glen. But Maria is one hot girl. She really is!" Bearer protested. "I just wanted to see if she really would marry me and be the mother of my baby. Of course, it was a joke. I am sorry if I frightened you in any matter, Maria."

"Aw, it's okay Paul. I forgive you," Maria said acceptingly, giving Bearer a hug.

"Aw! Oh my God! Isn't that adorable?" Glen asked sarcastically.

"Uncle Glen, quiet please! Uncle Bearer and Maria look cute together," Gracie pointed out.

Muttering to Gracie, Ashley told her, "It sure looks like it. They look even hotter than Maria and Phil together."

"Hey! What the fuck, Ashley?!" Phil cried out.

"Jesus, Phil! I'm only kidding! Calm down, will you?" Ashley asked.

"Whatever. I'm just ready to get the hell out of this house," said Miz.

Everybody else just stared at him.

"What? I hate it in here," Miz whined.

"Um… Miz, this is not just about you. We all hate it in here, dude," Morrison pointed out.

Then the group, Bearer included, finally left the haunted house to get ready to go home.

**A/N: There! I revealed the mastermind! Happy now? ******** Sorry this installment was shorter than some of the others.**

**~Jen**


	11. Going Home END

**A/N: I am here for my second story update of the night. Thanks to taker43, Animal Luvr 4 Life, Jyessie Abbey McMahon Hardy, TithaHardyGirl and Danielle Wolf for reviewing. Glad you guys liked the fact that I put Paul Bearer in the story! Now for the last and final chapter…**

Chapter 10: Going Home

Date: November 1, 2008

Time: 5 AM

_Background_

Mark and Gracie were going back home to Houston after everybody confronted Paul Bearer for pranking them. After everybody else had gone home, Mark, Gracie and Glen had stayed near the haunted house to chat with Paul. They learned that Bearer's family was doing well. Bearer was doing well too after losing over 240 pounds after gastric bypass surgery 3 years ago. Mark and Glen were impressed as they told Paul about how good their lives were going (well, except for Mark's divorce from Sara, anyway). After Paul explained that he pulled the prank to get closer to his former companions, they'd finally gone their separate ways.

_In Mark's car_

Mark was driving in the car while Gracie was asleep and snoring away in her car seat still wearing only her Gabriella dress (she'd had the headband, shoes and knee highs taken off by her father). The party had really tired her out! When Mark had to stop the car because of a red light, his cell phone rang.

With an angry sigh and a yawn, Mark picked up the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey there Mark. It's Scott," rang the voice of Mark's business partner and friend Scott Everhart. "Some of us who worked on the Calahart are going out to eat tomorrow. Care to join us?"

"Scott. Are you frigging kidding me here? I'm just driving home after a WWE dance in Stamford. It's after 5 in the morning! I'm exhausted and tired to death, and so is my daughter. Sorry, but I can't," Mark told Scott.

"It's okay. Of course I understand. Bye Mark," Scott said.

"Bye," said Mark, hanging up and turning his phone off. When he turned around to look at Gracie, she was awake and yawning.

"Grace, you are a silly little girl yawning like that," Mark chuckled. "We're almost home babe. When we get home, would you like to sleep in your room, or would you like to sleep with Daddy in his room?"

Gracie simply stated, "With you."

"Mmm, okay. I think that can work out," Mark replied, continuing to drive.

**At Mark's ranch in Houston; 5:45 AM CT (Central Time)**

45 minutes after leaving the dance hall and haunted house, Mark and his daughter were home at last. Of course, they just went upstairs right away. In the master bedroom, Gracie was comfortable in the bed, wearing a light pink "Hannah Montana" T – shirt with matching white fleece pants. Mark was clad in his black Metallica "2008 European Vacation Tour" T – shirt (which he'd gotten when he saw them almost 3 months ago) with light blue plaid pants.

Once the both of them were in bed, they rubbed their noses against each other, which caused Gracie to giggle.

"What is the matter with you? You're a goofy little girl. Have I ever told you that?" Mark asked, trying not to laugh.

Gracie only shrugged her shoulders and yawned, "Night Daddy." Then, she went to sleep.

"Night brat. I mean, sleep tight Gracie," Mark replied, stifling his laughing.

Of course, they both giggled anyway before Mark tucked them both in and they fell into a deep sleep, with silent snores in between. They'd thought their Halloween would be exciting, and they'd been right. For now. Who knew what next year would bring?

**A/N: There! I completed 2 stories in a row! Yay!! Remember, I'm working on my Stalker story tomorrow. I'd do it tonight, but I am tired! Again, I do not own anything, not even Mark's partner Scott Everhart or the Calahart (read about them on Wikipedia), the band Metallica or Hannah Montana. What'd ya think? Let me know!! Goodnight!!**

**~Jen**


End file.
